Ai Kotoba
by Baka-No-Neko-chan01
Summary: Hatsune Miku is a sixteen-year-old high school girl in Vocal High. She met a blue-haired boy, four years older than her, Shion Kaito, at the Sakura trees. Later on, Miku will know more about the boy and his pasts. Her friends, Rin, Len, Luka, Gakupo and SeeU will help her be with the boy she loves. Pairings: KaitoxMiku, LukaxGakupo, SeeUxSeewoo, RinxLen, etc,... Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: How Miku met Kaito.

Author: Hi, this is my first fanfiction. Please don't kill me if I make mistakes or break rules.. Please tell me if there are mistakes. Oh, and this is a Kaito x Miku fanfic. Hope you enjoy~ ( ^o^)/

~Neko-chan

_

I woke up by the sound of my alarm clock and the hard raindrops pouring on my window. Today was very gloomy. The rain was so hard today. I wanted to skip school today, not only because of the hard rain, I hated school anyways. I was about to sleep again. I saw a boy with blue eyes with matching blue hair. He was wearing a long ocean blue scarf. The place was near the pink and red Sakura trees. I instantly fell in love with him but because I only saw him in my dream, I thought that it was only my imagination. I woke up because of this dream.

"Hm? Oh, it was just a dream. Maybe I should just go to school." I looked at the clock.

"I slept for 30 minutes? Oh, I only have 30 minutes to get ready. Wait...30 MINUTES?!" I ran to the bathroom and took a bath. I dried myself and put on my uniform. I quickly brushed my long teal hair and formed it into twin-tails. I took a sandwich and ran to school. I took my clear umbrella with me.

On my way to school, I was walking on the sidewalk next to the Sakura trees. I remembered my dream and I started to blush. I accidentally bumped the boy in front of me. When I looked up to him, my eyes widened. I don't believe this. He was the boy that I saw in my dream.

"Are you okay?" said the boy.

"Y-yes, I'm sorry." I said.

"Ah, it's okay. No problem." He smiled, which made me blush. He looked at my uniform, "Are you from Vocal High?".

"Y-yes", I blushed even more.

"Cool, what class?"

"Class 1-A"

"Eh? I'm from Class 4-D" He let out a chuckle.

"Oh, I'm Shion Kaito and you?"

"I-I'm Hatsune Miku"

"Hatsune Miku? That's a cute name" He chuckled again while I blush again.

Our conversation was disturbed by a very loud school bell.

"Hm? Ah! Miku-chan, we should go to school. We're gonna be late!" He smiled and gave his hand to me.

'He called me Miku-chan~' I said to myself.

I held his hands and we both went to school together. But of course I was blushing like crazy.  
_

The school's clock was advanced to 30 minutes. Kaito and I had to be separated because he's four years higher. My brother, Mikuo, is also four years higher than me. When I went in to my classroom, Rin and Luka waved at me and gave me a seat between them.

"So, I saw you and that guy with blue hair this morning. Is he you're boyfriend?!" Luka said, happily.

"Eh?! N-n-n-n-n-n-no!" I shouted.

"Oh don't hide it Miku-chan~ Look at your face, you're all red." Rin smiled.

"I just met him. I accidentally bumped into him." I explained it to Rin and Luka.

"That's where all romantic dramas start, you know." Rin smirked.

"Hey!" I shouted.

"Class, please be quiet! We're going to start now!" said our teacher.

At lunch, I went to the roof top and took my bento out. I always prepare my food. I have a little onigiri white a cute little smile on it and some leek. I took out my vegetable flavoured drink. The brand was "Po Pi Po".

"Eh? Miku-chan?"

I looked to see who it was.

"K-Kaito-san!" I started to blush as he walked closer to me.

"Kaito-san? You don't have to be formal Miku-chan." He gave me a sweet smile.

"Did you make that?" He pointed on my bento.

"Y-yeah, would you like some?" I was out of myself when I said that. I was nervous and embarrassed by what I just said.

"Sure, it looks cute." He smiled and sat beside me with a faint tint of pink on his cheeks.

He took out some onigiris in his bag.

"Did you make that, Kaito-kun?" I asked. I was a little nervous when I said 'Kaito-kun'.

"This? Nope. My little sister cooks our food."

"Kawaii"

We smiled and ate together.

When I looked down, I saw Rin and Luka waving at me. I think they were taking pictures of us.

Today's class finally ended. I went upstairs to fetch Mikuo.

"Mikuo-nii!"

"Miku?"

"Let's go home."

"Just wait for a minute, 'kay?" He smiled at me and then he introduced me to his friends.

"Miku, this is Megurine Luki," He points at the pink-haired boy with sky-blue eyes. "And this is Shion Akaito." Wait, did he say 'Shion'?

"Shion Akaito?" I said while looking at the red-haired boy with red eyes. He looks exactly like Kaito-kun.

"Yes?" He said to me.

"Is Kaito your brother-"

"Wait for me!" Said a boy running towards us.

"Eh? Miku-chan? What are you doing here?"

"Wait, you know her?" Mikuo looked at Kaito then he looked at me.

"Yeah, we met each other earlier on the way to school." He smiled at me.

"Miku..." Mikuo stared at me.

"W-what?" I looked at Mikuo.

The others chuckled at us.

_

Okay, chapter one ends here! Thank you very much for reading this. I hope that you like it!

.

Miku: *blushes*  
Neko: E-eh! What's wrong, Miku?  
Kaito: *blushes*  
Neko: Kaito? Okay, tell me what happed.  
Miku: Rin and Luka locked us in a room...  
Neko: W-what?! Just the two of you?!  
Kaito: Well, yeah... *blush blush*  
Miku: *Nods*

.

R&R Please! Thank you :D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Real Kaito

YAY! Chapter 2! w Thank you for the lovely reviews, minna! I'm really, really happy! Thank you so much! Anyways, sorry for the late update. Ne, I need ideas for my story. Please write your examples in the review box! Arigatou~ Here comes the disclaimer!

Rin: Baka-chan does not own VOCALOID. =w=  
Me: Hey! D: At least call me "Neko-chan"  
Rin: Fine, fine -w-

Me: _ Anyways, enjoy! ^w^

!Wryaaaaaaaah~!_

"Hey guys! Wanna come over at our house?" said the idiotic Mikuo to his friends. And also to KAITO! What the hell is he even thinking?! I-I can't stay there with _him_! Nooooo!

"Hmmm, sure. I'm free today." Said Akaito and so as Kaito. I was getting a little worried. I was thinking of locking myself inside my room. But I do want to get to know Kaito a little more... NO! I can't! I'm too shy!

"Awww, too bad I can't. I have to go to the groceries with Luka." Said Luki. NO! You can't! Don't leave me with _them_! Please!

"I gotta go now! See ya!" No Luki! Please! NOOOOOO!

"See ya! Oh! How 'bout inviting some of your friends Miku?"Good! Finally! My brother had finally thought of something very intelligent!

"Um, okay." I texted Rin and her answer was: "NO WAY SISTER! I ain't gonna crash your perfect time to be with your lovey-dovey!" Oh Rin, you are so dead to me.

"They have to go somewhere else too..." I wanted to cry!

"Too bad. Okay then, let's go. Shall we?" Mikuo said. Akaito and Kaito nodded and so as me.

"O-okay then." I said nervously. Let's just hope that this'll not go bad.

!Tun-tun-tun~~~~~~~~!_

"Miku! Please cook tonight" WHAT?! I CAN'T EVEN COOK SIMPLE MEALS LIKE EGG AND BACONS! Mikuo-nii! What did I do to make you suffer me?

"But I... I can't... cook. Remember?" I said quietly. I didn't want anyone else but Mikuo to hear me say that.

"Ehhhh? Fine. I'll cook." Mikuo seems a little happy... "Neeee, Miku-chan... Why not entertain our guests while I cook dinner?" He grinned like a mad man. Oh shi- No. No. NO!

"Hehe~ Run along Miku. Make sure to make them smile!" I'm seriously going to kill my brother. I was also red at the time! NO! Never! Sighs, I walked in to the living room where _they_ are. I peeked at them and I saw them laughing and chatting about something. Of course, I didn't listen to it. Hmp! I said hi to them and they gave me a seat between them. BETWEEN THEM! Oh God. Please Mikuo, let me cook dinner! I thought of killing my brother while he's asleep before I sat on the couch.

"..." I didn't know what to talk about. Then, Akaito stood up and walked over to the kitchen.

"I'll help Mikuo." Said Akaito. Did Akaito and Mikuo planned this? Really? Oh noes...

"Okay. Um, Miku-chan... I uhhh... Can you tutor me tomorrow at my house? I can't really understand some of the lessons in math." He scratched the back of his face with a cute and shy smile. I can't say no to him but... Gah! Oh well. I guess I had to say yes. I am pretty good at math...

"Sure. I'm kind of free tomorrow."

"Really? Thank you Miku-chan!" He gave me a soft hug and I felt kind of hot. Oh lookie here, it's tomato face again... I'm really annoyed with my tomato face sometimes.

"Um... Kaito-kun, w-would you like to get some ice cream? I think we have some left in the freezer..." I said while standing up. Ahhh. Yes. Ice cream. I do believe that ice cream makes everything better.

"Ice cream? Sure!" He said with a huge smile on his face. I silently walked into the kitchen and I heard Akaito and Mikuo talking to each other. Quietly. Like they don't want anyone to hear them... I walked closer and peeked at the door. My eyes became wide from what I was seeing! I gasped and covered my mouth. I-I-I SAW AKAITO KISSING MIKUO! OH MY GOD! AND MIKUO'S HUGGING HIM! I gulped and stomped my feet a few times to make them think that I'm near the kitchen. I took in a deep breath and walked in the kitchen. I was relieved to see them not surprised and they were back to cooking stuff. I walked closer to the freezer and took two cups of ice cream and some spoons. I walked back to the living room.

"Hi Kaito-kun, did I took long?" I kind of feel embarrassed and shy again. I didn't even notice that I was blushing again.

"Hm? Miku-chan? Not really. Is that vanilla?" he pointed at the ice cream I was holding.

"Yeah. I like vanilla." I gave him a cute smile. Please buy it. Please buy my smile.

"Ah! I also like vanilla." He said while he took the ice cream. I turned on the television and we watched some movies, talked about school and we also talked about ourselves. Wow, he has four siblings! Including Akaito! I wish I forget what happened in the _kitchen_.

~Kaito's POV~

I really like being with Miku. She's cute, pretty, smart and shy. I... well... love her. Thinking about her makes me happy. She's the kind that I like. She's nice, shy, cute, and gentle. I can feel that she likes me. The way she acts says it all. I smiled at the thought of this...

"Dinner's ready~" Looks like I ate my dessert first.

O~o~O~o~ .

Neko: So? What did you do inside the room?  
Miku:...  
Kaito:...  
Neko:? What?  
Miku: Ask Rin...  
Kaito: Ask Akaito...  
Neko:...Okay?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

MINNA! Chapter three! Waaaaaaaah! Yesh! Thank you for everyone that reviewed and read my first fan fic! And GreenandBluePatches-san, I like that. I'll do it right now ^w^

Rin: _  
Me: W-what? O_e  
Len: When will I appear in this fan fic of yours?  
Me: I dunno.  
Rin: Don't even dare...  
Len: You don't want me to be here?  
Me: What's wrong Rinny? OH! Sorry but the fans want _it_~ Teehee  
Rin: DON'T YOU EVEN PUT ONE SENTENCE ABOUT _IT_!  
Me: Sorry Rinny... LEN! DO THE DISCLAIMER! :D  
Len: Baka-chan doesn't own VOCALOID! ^^  
Me: Again with the names! _

(OwO)/\(OwO)/\(OwO)

I ran as fast as I can to school since my idiotic brother forgot to wake me up again. I ran up to the second floor and put my things in my locker. When I closed the door of the locker, I screamed and jumped backwards. Rin was wearing a long black-haired wig, which resembles Samara.

"Ahahaha! You should've seen your face!" exclaimed Rin.

"Sheesh. You almost gave me a heart attack. Um, am I late?" I wish I wasn't. I want to see Kaito for a moment. WHAT. No way! I-I-I can't even think about him without blushing. Wait... Didn't he say that I'd be going to his house later? Oh...

"Nah, you're 20 minutes early. Right Luka-chan?" Rin poked my cheeks.

"Yep. Hey, do you want to go with me upstairs? I forgot to give my brother his bento box. And Miku-chan can see her boyfriend~" Luka smirked at the last sentence while Rin was preparing her bag.

"B-boyfriend?" I was shocked at the moment.

"Yeah. Kaito?" Asked Rin.

"H-he's not my b-b-b-boyfriend!" I tried not to go tomato face again since Rin was holding her phone.

"Oh come on. Let's go. Class is going to start soon!" Luka said pointing at the clock.

Rin grabbed my hand and she ran upstairs with Luka, dragging me with them. I saw Kaito talking to a short brown-haired girl. She looked prettier than me... I guess that she's... Kaito's girlfrie-

"Luki-nii! I forgot to give you your bento box!" said Luka as she ran to her brother.

"Miku-chan~ Did you come up here to see your handsome brother?" said Mikuo teasingly as he hugged me.

"Wh-what? Oh. I guess..." I was awake now. I felt my heart break as the brown-haired girl hugged Kaito.

"I wanna skip school today, you?" Mikuo started to play with my hair which irritated me a little.

"What? I can't baka! I need to go to my class now..." I hugged him before turning around. Mikuo twitched his left eye.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S A FAKE MIKU! THE REAL MIKU NEVER ACTED SO KIND AND SWEET TO MEEEE! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Mikuo shouted as he ran downstairs. Yeah, run away from school. Mikuo-nii you're such a baka. Well I guess I also want to skip class...

"Mikuo-nii! Wait!"

"Yes?"

"C-can I come with you?" I didn't really want to skip school but I didn't feel like going there.

"Yeah sure. Let's go to the mall. I wanna buy you a dress." He said as he held my hand.

"D-dress?! For what?" My eyes were huge. Dress? What? Why? He never asked me to go to the mall either!

"For the party tomorrow at school. Remember? Say, what do you like, cute or sexy?" What? Party? I guess I forgot... What did he asked?

"What do you mean by cute or sexy?" I raised my eye brows, confused.

"Do you want a sexy dress or a cute dress? I guess I want to see you in a sexy dress~"Mikuo smirked when he said 'sexy dress'.

"Ehhh! You pervert!"

"Gomen~ Let's get you a dress now, 'kay?

[Time skip liek a bawss! w]

We went home after buying clothes to wear tomorrow. Party huh? I forgot about that... I looked at the clock. 12:30? It's time for their lunch at school now. I wish Kaito-kun ask me for the party tomorro-

"Kabosoi hi ga kokoro no hashi ni tomoru  
Itsu no ma ni ka moehirogaru netsujou  
Watashi no chou fukisoku ni tobimawari  
Anata no te ni rinpun o tsuketa"

My phone rang but I didn't want to answer it. It'll only be principals asking me why I didn't come to school.

"Karamiau yubi hodoite  
Kuchibiru kara shita e to  
Yurusarenai koto naraba  
Naosara moeagaru no"

I blushed at the part. The lyrics were kind of... pervy...

"Dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii  
Machigai nado nai n da to omowasete  
Kisu o shite nurikaete hoshii  
Miwaku no toki ni yoishire oborete itai no"

I reached for my phone. It was... KAITO-KUN?! W-why didn't I answer t sooner!

"H-hello? K-Kaito-kun?" My voice was shaky. S-say something Miku! You idiot! Ask Kaito! ASK HIM OUT!

"Miku-chan? Why weren't you at school? I saw you earlier talking to your brother then the two of you disappeared." He sounded... worried? Worried? WORRIED?! He's worried about me?! I-I-I-I-I Uhhhh, SAY SOMETHING! ANY EXCUSE!

"We uh... We had some problems... so we skipped school..." Good! Good! Great excuse! It sounds real! Haha! Now ask him, you fool!

"Oh, I see... Um, Miku-chan... I uhm... Are you going to the party tomorrow?" Is he asking me out? HE IS! OHMAIGAWSH!

"Uh, y-yeah... I guess..." Say the words! Say the words!

"Miku-chan... Would you like to be my partner tomorrow at the party? And the host asked me to find someone to sing with on the stage... Is it okay with you?"...Ka-...Kai-...Kaito-kun... He asked me out?... He wants me to be his... part...partner? I love you!

"U-um, yeah! Sure!" I felt so happy. I-I love Kaito!

"Miku, can you go to the park where the new fountain is?"

"S-sure. Why?" The fountain? Well, I haven't seen it yet...

"I'll be seeing you there in 15 minutes. I have to go now. See you!" He'll see me later? He'll skip school f-for me? Me? I felt some tears on my eyes. I... was happy. I ran to my dresser and took out some clothes.

"This'll be perfect!" I put on my clothes, said good bye to my brother, then out to the park.

**KAITO'S POV  
**  
I skipped school. She said yes... Miku said yes. I felt my cheeks go red. I ran to the park and looked around if Miku's already here. Turned my head sideways but still no Miku. Looks like she's still not here yet. I sat on the bench and stared at the fountain. I wanted to confess o her... She's perfect. She's-

"Kaito-kun!" I saw Miku running toward me. She looked so cute. She wore a white long-sleeved shirt with a capital "L" in the middle ((Neko: Know where that came from? :D)), a short black skirt that ended on her thighs, a pair of black knee-high socks, black boots with teal linings, a small teal bag and a teal scarf. She looked like a doll.

"M-Miku... You look so beautiful." She blushed which made her appearance more cute. I want t-t-t-to hug her... Her silky teal hair was tied into twintails. I-I have a huge crush on her now. Too much to hide...

"T-thank you, Kaito-kun." She smiled and sat beside me. All the boys in the park was looking at her. Hah, yes. She's mine. Not yours. Find your own girl.

"Uh, Miku-chan... I want to ask you something besides the party tomorrow..." Do it. Someone might steal her if you don't make your move.

"Y-yes, Kaito-kun?" She looked so cute. I leaned closer to her. I kissed her on her cheek. A three-second kiss! Her face became red after I kissed her.

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

\(=w=)~|_(=w=|_)(_|=w=)_||_(=w=|_)~(=w=)/

THANK YOU FOR READING! I LAB YOU ALL! I KNOW I SOUND LIKE A FREAK! BUT THANK YOU! Yes, I'll finish this! There's no way I ain't gonna finsh this! Mwuah! Mwuah! I'm an idiot! Wahahaha!

Rin: Excuse her, she's just a happy retard.  
Neko: Maybe I'll put some lovey-dovey parts about you and you-know-who in the next chapter~ Teehee!  
Rin: YOU SONNAMA*Beep*!  
Neko: Shhh! Meiko-nee will hear you! She's asleep! And I might accidentally say that you love him!  
Len: Who? Rin loves someone?  
Neko: OOOOh mai gawsh!  
Rin: ...W-w-w-w-w-wh-why a-a-ar-are y-y-you here? *gulp*  
Len: Hm? Nothing really... I just hear you scream so I went here.  
Neko: Shalalalala! Oooooooh! Shalalalala!  
Rin: Shut the hell up, Baka. I'll kill you in your sleep if you say one more thing...  
Len: What? Who is it?  
Neko: PARA BAILAR LA BAMBA! LA LA BAMBA!  
Rin: SHUT UP!  
Meiko: YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!  
Rin, Len, Neko: Sorry, Meiko-sama...


End file.
